The present invention relates to spraycoating apparatus defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Spraycoating apparatus of this kind is known from the European patent document 0 779 105 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,271).
The invention relates to spraycoating apparatus for liquid coating materials and in particular for coating powders which are pneumatically moved by a flow of compressed air. Such a coating material is sprayed from the front end of a casing through an outlet that illustratively may be the mouth of a material feed duct with or without a transversely deflecting element (baffle or the like), a nozzle or a rotary atomizing element. Preferably the coating material shall be electrostatically charged by electricity of friction and/or by high voltages of more than 1,000 v, for instance using a voltage between 10,000 and 140,00 v to endow said material with improved adhesion to the object to be coated and preferably to be grounded, and in order to reduce dispersion.
The objective of the present invention is reduction of the bulk required by the spraycoating apparatus"" feed lines, in particular the bulk subtended by a coating-material tube, and simultaneous simplification of assembly and disassembly of this spraycoating apparatus.
The goal is attained in the present invention by the features of claim 1.
Accordingly the invention relates to spraycoating apparatus containing a casing fitted at its front end with a coating-material discharge element, further with an adapter which is affixed or affixable at its rear end to the casing, and an aperture which is continuous in the longitudinal casing direction, which is characterized in that it comprises a hollow tubular affixation element to affix the adapter to the casing, in that said hollow tubular affixation element may be inserted into the continuous aperture of the adapter in the longitudinal stock direction, in that the hollow tubular affixation element includes an affixation segment to hook up to the casing and a forward-pointing clamping surface allowing clamping the hollow tubular affixation element against the casing, and in that the hollow tubular affixation element exhibits a continuous aperture in the longitudinal stock direction through which the coating-material tube may be plugged in the longitudinal stock direction into the casing.
The invention substantially reduces the bul required by the spraycoating apparatus"" feed lines, in particular the bulk required to affix an adapter and to radially position the coating-material tube. This design also simplifies assembly and disassembly of the spraycoating apparatus and the time required for such operations, for instance when cleaning or exchanging its parts.
The dependent claims disclose further features of the invention.